Are you cheating on me?
by Misaki-AKA-Riverz
Summary: What's happens when Alfred suspects that Arthur is cheating on him with Kiku? Will Arthur leave the one he loves?


Are you cheating on me?

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters.

"I love you so much Arthur! You're so adorable when you blush!"

"Shut up...and I love you too Alfred" Arthur replied as he eskimo kissed Alfred. The two blondes had finally started dating. They also finally told everyone that they had started dating, which nobody found weird or creepy, luckily.

~Alfred POV~

Alfred loved Arthur with his whole being. He would do anything for him. But...at the moment...he wasn't so sure that Arthur felt the same.

Lately, Arthur has been spending a lot of time with Kiku. Alfred isn't usually the type to suspect that Arthur is cheating on him, but for some reason, he had this strange feeling that maybe, just maybe, Arthur and Kiku were doing something... But Alfred didn't want to think that way. He trusted Arthur, so why was he so skeptical of him? Maybe he was thinking about it to much.

~Arthur POV~

Arthur was once again going to spend another day with Kiku. He really liked Kiku, and they were becoming really great friends.

"I'm really glad that we've become such great friends Kiku. As you know I do not have a lot of friends."

"I'm glad we've become such great friends too. Can I tell you something?"

Arthur just nodded as he drank his cup of tea. "Well, Heracles and I have started dating," Kiku blushed and looked away, as he told his British friend the good news.

"I'm so happy for you! You two do make a good couple" Arthur smiled as he thought of going on a double date with Kiku and Heracles. He thought it would be a great way to get to know Heracles.

"I just remembered Kiku, I have to meet Alfred. I'll see you later."

"Alright. Good bye."

Arthur then quickly grabbed his coat and left Kiku's house.

~Alfred POV~

Alfred waited for Arthur to meet him at the front of the movie theater. 'Where is he?' he thought, looking at his watch. Alfred then, after fifteen minutes, saw Arthur running towards him.

"Arthur! What took you so long?" Alfred yelled, as he waved at his boyfriend in the distance.

"I'm sorry, I was having tea with Kiku. And I lost track of the time"

"Oh...OK. Well let's go!" Alfred smiled, but he really wanted to ask why he was having tea with Kiku? Why was he spending so much time with him? Why? Was Kiku better then him? Was Arthur doing, well, naughty things with Kiku? So many questions popped into his head, that he thought he might explode.

When they arrived at the movie theater, they bumped into Heracles and Kiku. 'Oh great...'

"Hey Heracles, Kiku! What are you two doing here?" Arthur asked. But behind Arthur, Alfred was giving Kiku a very dirty look. But Kiku nor Heracles noticed. Sadly for Alfred, Heracles and Kiku were watching the same movie they were, 'Pirates of the Caribbean: at world's end'.

"I'll go get the tickets," Alfred suggested as Heracles handed him the money. 'Why did they have to be here? I don't mind Heracles...but why did Kiku have to be here?' Alfred thought has he walked over to the ticket booth and bought four tickets. It's not that Alfred hated him, it's just that he wasn't sure if something was going on between Arthur and Kiku. He was also hoping he could spend some alone time with Arthur.

Alfred just had to make sure that Arthur only looks and thinks of him.

~later during the movie~

Alfred was determined to make sure that Arthur noticed only him. Alfred thought that the one and only possible way was to seduce and arouse Arthur. So, as Arthur was lost in the movie, Alfred kissed him on his neck, sweetly yet passionately. Arthur shivered and jumped as Alfred caressed his neck with his lips.

"W-why are you.." Arthur began, but was cut off by Alfred's lips crashing into his. Alfred smiled as he continued to kiss the Brit. Then, Arthur lightly pushed Alfred away. Alfred couldn't help but silently laugh at Arthur's face. Arthur was blushing as red as his deep red jacket.

"Al-Alfred you know I hate PDA..."

"Heh, sorry I couldn't help it. You just looked so vulnerable and adorable."

Arthur just blushed. 'I think I did it. He's not even looking at Kiku.' Alfred thought as he wrapped his arm around his British boyfriend.

"I love you Arthur, you know that right?"

"Yes, of course I know. I love you too." Arthur whispered as he rested his head on Alfred's shoulder, still blushing.

~after the movie~

"Well that was a really good movie! Well let's go Kiku" Heracles then grabbed Kiku's and ran out of the cinema.

"B-bye!" Kiku yelled as he was being dragged off by his boyfriend.

"I wonder why Heracles wanted to leave to quickly?" Arthur laughed.

Alfred, however, didn't reply. He just smiled and giggled a little.

Arthur and Alfred just waved. Alfred still wasn't sure though. For unknown reasons, he didn't want to think this way. But he was... He was still uncertain...

"Aren't you coming Alfred? Hey Al are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah..I'm fine..."

-000-

"Alfred you didn't have to walk me home you know..."

"But I wanted to! I don't want anything bad to happen to you!" Alfred said as he stood outside Arthur's apartment door.

"Thanks you bloody git..." Alfred couldn't help but smile and laugh under his breath, as his beloved blushed. He just found it so cute that Arthur still got so flustered.

"No problem!" Alfred then put his hands around the Brit's waist and pulled him in closer.

"I love you Arty"

"I love you too. You've been telling me that you love me a lot lately...why?" Alfred was surprised at Arthur's sudden question.

"Well, its because I want you to always know that I do and I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you"

Alfred then kissed Arthur slightly ruff, but passionately. "Night Arthur" Alfred whispered in Arthur's ear, as he gave him a hug. Alfred could feel Arthur's lips curve into a smile.

"Good night, get home safely." Alfred let go of Arthur and gave him one last kiss on his lips, then on his forehead, before heading home.

~at home~

Alfred's worries were starting to feel lighter. 'I'm going to sleep well to tonight' he thought as he changed into American flag patterned pj's and jumped into bed. For once in about a week, he finally feel asleep quickly.

He also had a dream. It was about the night he told Arthur he loved him. It was at Francis' new years eve party last year. The night was beautiful, and there were no clouds in the sky, so the moon shone brightly. "Just tell him how you feel mon ami~" Francis said as he drank a glass of wine on his balcony, with Alfred beside.

"The night is perfect non? It's romantic~ ah how I would love someone to tell me they loved me on new years eve on a night like this." Francis said as he lost himself in his fantasies.

"OK then I'm going to do it! I'll tell him! I'll bring him out here a minute or so before midnight and tell him how i feel! Thanks Francis!" Alfred said as he whacked Francis on his back and ran back into the ball room.

"HEY! You almost made me spill my wine!" Francis yelled as he to, walked back into the ball room.  
>Alfred wandered around looking for Arthur. 'Where is he..' he thought as he looked and looked for his crush. Then he finally spotted him, at the wine table.<p>

"NO! Don't drink any wine Arthur!" Alfred yelled as he ran to him and put the glass back on the table.

"And why the bloody hell not?"

"Because I need you to be sober. Please don't drink anything until after midnight, alright? Oh and meet me on the balcony uh...around 11:55-ish OK?"

"Alright..but why?"

"I have something to tell you..." Alfred blushed, and looked away from Arthur.

"Alright, I'll meet you on the balcony before midnight, it's a promise" Arthur then walked off to join Michelle and Francis, who were getting the fireworks ready for later. Alfred smiled as he sat down and had a glass of wine.  
>Alfred was beginning to get impatient; he just wanted it to be 11:55 so he could tell Arthur. So, to pass the time, he tried to occupy himself by hanging out with his other friends. But, it didn't really work well, since he kept looking at the time every five minutes.<p>

But, he ended up getting distracted by a drunk Gilbert, Francis and Antonio doing the salsa. Everyone was clapping and cheering, including Alfred himself. When Alfred finally checked the time again, it was two to midnight.

"Oh crap!" He, then pushed threw the crowd yelling excuse me's and sorry's as he tried to get threw. He finally made it out of the crowd, and when he looked at the balcony, he saw Arthur standing there, looking at his watch. He then quickly ran as fast as he could towards the balcony. When he finally reached the balcony, he realized he only had about a minute until it was midnight.

"Finally, you're la-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred's hand covering his mouth.

"Arthur...I-I-I...I...LOVE YOU! Would you please go out with me?" Arthur blushed at Alfred's sudden confession. Alfred then moved his hand from the blushing Brit's mouth.

"I-I love you too, Alfred...And yes I-I will"

"Really?"

"Yes." Alfred couldn't believe that he said yes. He then abruptly kissed Arthur. As they were kissing, the fireworks went off, and they could hear everyone outside yelling, "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Well, I suppose we're dating now huh?" Arthur just nodded.

"This was very romantic of you Alfred."

"Really? Awesome!" Arthur couldn't help but smile at his happiness. Alfred then suddenly, glomped him, and they both fell to the floor.

"Are you dafted?"

"Nope! I just love you." Alfred just smiled and laughed as he held the Brit in his arms.

~in this real world the next morning~

When Alfred awoke the next morning, he was in the best mood of his life. "I can't wait to see Arty today!" He giggled as he got up to get ready.

-000-

But to Alfred's dismay, Arthur wasn't home. Instead, there was a little sticky note on the door that said 'I'm so sorry Al. Kiku asked me to come over today. I'm really sorry. I'll come over later. I promise. Arthur~'

Alfred punched the brick wall, causing warm, scarlet red blood to run down his knuckles, and warm tears began running down his cheeks.

"W-why...? WHY DO YOU KEEP STANDING ME UP?" He screamed with rage filling his eyes.

He couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know... To know if his beloved, the person he loves the most in the entire world, is cheating on him.

Alfred jumped into his sports car and headed to Kiku's house. He was speeding slightly, yet he did not get caught by the police. Luck was most likely on his side today.

When he arrived at Kiku's, his eyes were becoming more and  
>more frightening by the minute. When he got to the door he hesitated.<p>

'What if he isn't cheating on me...? No! I came all the way here! I just need to calm down.' He thought inhaling and exhaling slowly, and deeply.

He knocked on the door, not to hard to show is anger and frustration, but loud enough for them to hear.

He stood at the front of the house for about a minute before it opened.

"Oh hello Alfred. Are you here to see Arthur?" Kiku said smiling and bowing.

"Yes I am."

"Please come in."

Alfred walked into the beautiful, Japanese house. It didn't look like they were doing anything. But then again maybe they hadn't started...

He then spotted Arthur quietly sipping his tea in the living room. 'He's so cute~! No! Stay focused Alfred!' he scolded himself before yelling out to Arthur.

"Al? What are you doing here?" He asked, with no hesitation in his voice. 'There was no hesitation... Maybe he thinks I'm too stupid to realize what he's doing...' Alfred thought, his rage increasing immensely.

"I need to ask you something... Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure." Arthur and Alfred both left the living room, and went into the hall. (Kiku was in the kitchen making some snacks and another cup of tea for Alfred.)

"Is there something wrong, Al?" Arthur asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I just want to know... Are you cheating on me with Kiku?" He yelled, very bluntly, with rage consuming his whole voice.

Arthur didn't say anything. He didn't even move. He just stood there, looking at the ground.

In seconds, he suddenly slapped Alfred hard across the face, tears in his eyes.

"How could you even come up with such an assumption?"

"It's because you have been spending so much time with Kiku..."

"I am not cheating on you! I love you with my whole being! I've been helping Kiku with a birthday gift for Heracles."

"O-oh... Now I just feel like an idiot..." Alfred looked down at the ground "I will understand if you never want to see my face again..." Alfred turned on his heels, tears running down his cheeks. He didn't want to lose Arthur, but after what he just assumed, how could he expect Arthur to stay with him? To even forgive him...

To his surprise, Arthur grabbed his wrist. "B-but Alfred... I can't live without you!"

"Y-your not mad?" he asked turning around.

"I was a little mad, but you didn't know that I was helping Kiku... So I guess I can understand a little. You made as silly mistake...that's all." He said with a smile plastered across his face.

"Arthur..." he whispered before passionately kissing Arthur on the lips, crying as well.

They soon parted after about a minute. "Thank you. And I'm so sorry I'll never do it again."

"What if...you apologize by letting me stay the rest of the day with you?"

"Heh, Arthur I didn't know you had such a dirty mind."

Arthur then gave him his sexy sweet smile. They then both said farewell to Kiku and went to do, well you know what they were going to do.

* * *

><p>End of are you cheating on me<p>

Well I hope you guys liked my crappy one shot it ended so randomly XD. Thank you to all of you who favorited! Even though it wasn't a lot of people I am still very grateful! *hugs*

I hoped you all liked my fic, and hopefully you will like my other ones! Laterz~


End file.
